That Damn Donna Reed, Revisited
by CoffeeDrinker
Summary: Lorelai asked Luke to come over and help her find a baby chick, and something happened. Two-part story revisiting episode 1x14.
1. Something Happened Last Night

**That Damn Donna Reed, Revisited**

 **Chapter 1: Something Happened Last Night**

 **. . . . .**

Lorelai walked into the Independence Inn kitchen to get some coffee, and found Michel and Sookie arguing over an omelet... something about Michel wanting just egg whites and Sookie not wanting to comply.

Lorelai didn't interrupt the debate or even comment on it, she just walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup. She lifted the cup to her lips, inhaling the aroma before she took a sip.

Lorelai stood facing the coffee maker, her back to Sookie, Michel, and the rest of the kitchen staff. She could still hear them bickering, she could hear pots and pans and dishes clanking, she heard other people talking, but everything was muffled. She was too distracted for any of it to register. She stared down into her coffee cup as her head started to replay images from the night before.

The moment he stepped toward her, his eyes staring into hers, and she felt his hands on her waist. The moment he started leaning closer and their lips met for the first time. And then the second. And then the third. Oh, God, that third one... it still sent chills through her body.

"Lorelai," a voice said loudly behind her, and Lorelai was soon jarred back to reality. She'd been oblivious to Sookie trying to get her attention for the past few seconds.

Lorelai turned around and glanced around the kitchen. Michel was gone, and the omelet he didn't want was sitting on the counter. The kitchen staff was moving about, and Sookie was stirring something in a large bowl, every so often glancing at Lorelai with confusion.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai quickly nodded. "Yes, good, I'm good. Just savoring the coffee. That's it, nothing else. All good over here."

"Okayyy," Sookie said slowly. "How was your night with Luke?"

Lorelai's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean?" Panic rushed through Lorelai like a freight train as she wondered how Sookie could possibly know about what happened. Did the whole town somehow find out?

"Weren't you guys picking out paint colors last night?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai exhaled a sigh of relief and she felt all the tense muscles in her body relax. "Oh, yeah, right. It went well, it was fine. I finally got him to settle on some colors."

"Used your persuasive charm on him, huh?"

Lorelai smiled. "Something like that." She took a deep breath, deciding to give Sookie some more details about her night. She set her coffee on the counter. "So, um, Sookie...I have a question for you."

"Okay," Sookie replied.

Lorelai glanced around the kitchen, ascertaining just how quietly she needed to speak based on where the rest of the staff was. She moved a little closer to Sookie and quietly asked, "What do you think of Luke... as like a potential dating-type partner?"

Sookie's eyes widened and a grin appeared on her lips. "For you?" she squealed. "You mean for you, right?"

"Shhh," Lorelai shushed her. "This is a private conversation, I don't need the entire inn to hear it."

"Oh, my God!" Sookie squealed again.

Lorelai pointed toward the door to the lobby. "Sookie, one more squeal and I'm walking out of the kitchen and never bringing this topic up again," she warned her.

Sookie clasped a hand over her lip, and Lorelai heard another muffled, "Oh, my God."

Lorelai smirked a little at her friend's excitement, but said, "Okay, this isn't gonna work." Lorelai took Sookie by the arm and led her across the kitchen into the storage closet for some privacy. She put her hands on Sookie's shoulders and calmly said, "Okay, calm down. It's just a question. What do you think?"

"I think you two are perfect for each other!" she whispered excitedly.

"And now you whisper," Lorelai said, shaking her head amusedly.

"You are amazing, and he is such a great guy, and you two are already friends and you already like each other and know a lot about each other, which is a great place to start a relationship."

"Good point," Lorelai said, nodding in agreement.

Sookie clasped her hands together and jumped a little, unable to contain herself. "Oh, my God, I'm so excited that this might be happening!"

"Really? Couldn't tell."

"Where is this coming from?" Sookie asked her. "Did something happen last night?"

Lorelai took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly before she nodded. "Something happened last night."

Sookie's eyes widened. "Does he know that you're mulling this idea? Did you talk about it?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, there was some talking last night, and this topic of being in a relationship did come up..."

Sookie squealed again. "Eek!"

"... after we had sex," Lorelai finished. "At my house. When he came over to help me find a baby chicken."

Sookie froze completely still and processed the information, and then leaned forward a little. "Say what now?"

Lorelai buried her face in her hands for a moment, and then looked at Sookie. "He came over and helped me find Rory's school project - a baby chick she has to take care of - and then one thing led to another."

"And you had sex with Luke?" Sookie asked with wide eyes. "Like real, actual sex?"

"As opposed to what?" Lorelai asked. "Fake metaphorical sex?" She shook her head. "No, nothing fake about it - it was real, actual, legitimate... hot... sweaty... passionate..." She swallowed hard and dazed off for a moment picturing it in her head, and then she looked back down at Sookie as she finished, "...sex. The realest of real."

Sookie was grinning. "That sounds amazing. And it was at your house?" she asked, and then she gasped. "You've never had sex at your house!"

"Well, now we can check that off the bucket list," Lorelai declared. "Twice."

Sookie's eyes widened. "Twice? You had sex with Luke twice last night? Oh, my God. I need to sit down." She looked frantically around the small storage closet they were in. "There are no chairs in here! This is too much."

Lorelai smiled. "Too much for you? I'm the one who did it."

Sookie giggled and stepped closer to Lorelai. "Was it as amazing as it sounds?"

Lorelai grinned and raised an eyebrow. "It was very much worth repeating," she confirmed. "Hence the reason we repeated it."

Sookie squealed. "I knew it! I always knew he'd be good in bed, he just seems like the type of guy who really knows how to treat a girl right, if you know what I mean."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes a little. "Yes, I do know what you mean, although I have no idea why you've thought about Luke in bed."

"You know how sometimes you're out somewhere and you're bored and you start looking around at people and wondering how they are in bed?" Sookie asked. "You do that, right?"

Lorelai winced a little. "No!"

"Oh, well, maybe it's just me," Sookie surmised, and then waved it off. "Anyway... what does this mean? You two are dating?"

"Yeah, we're now... dating," Lorelai said. "Luke and I... are dating." She shook her head in disbelief. "God, that sounds weird. How did this happen? One minute I'm annoying the hell out of him begging him to spruce up his diner and then the next minute he's at my house and we're talking and then we're naked and then we're talking again, and now we're in a relationship? Is that normal? This doesn't seem normal."

"It's not normal, it's special," Sookie replied. "It's fate - you were both right there in front of each other just waiting for the timing to be right, and then things just fell into place."

There was a knock on the storage room door, startling them both, and Sookie opened the door a little to see who it was. One of the other chefs needed more olive oil, and Sookie quickly grabbed a bottle, shoved it through the door opening, and then shut the door.

"But it's Luke, Sookie," Lorelai pointed out. "It's _Luke_. You realize what this means? If we break up, I can never go to the diner again. Actually, I can never go anywhere in town again because God knows people will blame me for the breakup because Luke's Mr. Perfect and I'm the wacky one, so inevitably it would be my doing that drives us apart and screws things up."

Sookie shook her finger at her. "You stop that right now! There will be no break up. This is a good thing, don't let your mind talk you out of it!"

Lorelai sighed. "I'm not, I'm just... preparing for the worst. I'm being rational. I don't have a good track record."

"Well, screw rational right now!" Sookie said. "We don't want that. You're not gonna screw anything up. You and Luke have been friends for years - you know each other already, you know each other's traits. He knows you're wacky and crazy and quirky and eccentric and - "

"Okay, I only said _wacky_ , why are you adding in all these other words?" Lorelai asked.

"And frankly," Sookie continued, "one of the only things you two didn't know for sure about each other was whether the physical chemistry was there, and now that that's been confirmed, there's nothing in the way of this relationship working out."

Lorelai leaned back against the wall and smiled. "You really think?"

"I do," Sookie replied. "Where did you two leave it? Are you gonna see him today?"

"Yeah, I told him I'd come by the diner for lunch," Lorelai replied. "And I think one night we're gonna go pick out paint colors and he suggested we get dinner first. Or after. Either one. Or both, because God knows I like to eat."

Sookie grinned. "You have a date!"

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah, we do."

"And there's gonna be more sex, right?"

"God, I hope so."

Sookie giggled and hugged her. "I'm so excited for you."

"Thanks, Sookie." Lorelai gestured toward the door. "We should get back to work, though. We'll talk later."

"Okay."

They walked out of the storage closet, and as Sookie situated herself back at the counter, Lorelai refreshed her cup of coffee. Once filled, Lorelai walked toward the door to the lobby. "See you later, Sookie."

"Bye, hon," Sookie replied, and then she added, "Oh, wait... does Rory know about all this?"

Lorelai grimaced slightly and turned around to look at her. "Did I not mention that part?"

"What part?" Sookie asked, walking over to her.

"The part where Rory found out about me and Luke when she... kind of saw Luke half naked at our house," Lorelai replied.

Sookie's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Yeah. I'll fill you in on that part later, but yes... Rory knows," Lorelai said, and she exited the kitchen as Sookie stared after her in disbelief.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's note:** Chapter 2 will be going back to the previous night... and up to an M rating.


	2. This Is Happening

**Chapter 2: This Is Happening**

. . . . .

Lorelai safely placed the recovered chick back in its cage, and Luke walked into the kitchen carrying a box of broken lemon lamp pieces. She thanked him for helping, wondering how to casually pick up their conversation where they'd left off prior to the chaotic capture of Stella.

The last few minutes she'd spent with him at the diner earlier that evening felt... different. There was some sort of shift in the vibe between them, like they'd started to take a step out of the friendship arena and into the 'maybe there's potential here for more' arena. She'd had moments like that with him before from time to time, and then they'd never mention it again. But she didn't want to just ignore it this time.

As he started to take the box of trash outside, she blurted out, "Luke, I need to know what you meant earlier."

Luke froze with his hand on the back door knob. The room was silent except for the constant chirping of the chick in her cage.

"You obviously didn't think there was a chick loose," she said.

Luke sighed softly to himself and turned around to face her. "Lorelai... can we just forget it?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, we can, we can forget it, that's one option. Or we can go for another option, which is that you take a few minutes out of your night to talk to me and give me closure on this conversation so it's not constantly bugging me for the rest of my life." She grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. "I vote for that one. How about we do that instead, huh?"

Before he had a chance to respond, Lorelai was pulling two beers out of the fridge. "Come on, a few minutes of your time, that's all it'll take." She beckoned him to follow her as she headed out of the kitchen, glancing back at him over her shoulder. "Come on, living room... chop, chop."

Luke hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do. He felt like he was heading into an interrogation, and was nervously wondering how he was going to get himself out of this situation smoothly.

"Don't you dare think of escaping out the back door!" she called from the living room. "Get in here."

Luke set the box he was holding on the floor before reluctantly making his way through the cluttered hallway to the living room. She was sitting sideways on the couch on the farthest cushion, facing the kitchen with her legs crisscrossed in front of her.

Lorelai held out a beer toward him. "Sit... drink... chat."

Luke took the beer as he sat down on the other end of the couch, leaving the center cushion empty between them. He turned a little to face her, and when she took a long sip of her drink, he did the same.

"So..." Lorelai said, eyeing him for a moment. "We are gathered here today to discuss the fact that you didn't think I had a chick loose in the house. So, why'd you come over?"

"Because you invited me," Luke replied.

"Okay, let me rephrase... why did you _think_ you were coming over?"

Luke began fidgeting with a button on his shirt. "I don't know," he replied, not looking at her. "I guess I just thought you wanted some company."

Lorelai nodded. "Okay, makes sense, sure. But... do you think I'm in the habit of randomly making up a lie when I want a friend to come over? Is that a thing that happens a lot in your circle of friends?"

Luke was quiet for a few seconds as his mind searched for a reasonable excuse, and his eyes landed on a picture of Rory on the mantle. Suddenly, he cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "I thought maybe you were lonely because Rory wasn't gonna be home tonight, and you didn't want to admit to yourself or to anyone else that you missed her, so you made up a reason to have some company... that's all." He gave a little nod, feeling proud of himself for that answer.

Lorelai eyed him curiously, unconvinced he was being completely truthful. "So, in your mind, this was just about Rory," she deduced. "That's what you thought on your way over here... that I was lonely without her here and made up a story to get some company. Nothing else was going through your mind, you didn't think there was any other reason I'd call and ask you over... it was about Rory. Is that right?"

Luke quickly nodded. "Yup... I thought it was about Rory. That's it."

Lorelai inhaled a sharp breath, frustrated she wasn't getting anywhere. "Okay, well, then I guess we have closure on that. Great, thanks." With a shrug, she added, "You have anything else to say?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know... maybe you wanna talk about what happened earlier at the diner?" she suggested.

Luke looked down at the beer in his hand, and ran his thumb over the label as he replied, "Paint colors happened."

"That's it? Just paint colors, nothing else?" Lorelai replied. "Specifically, there's nothing else worth mentioning about when we were on the floor of the diner?"

Luke shrugged. "Not that I recall."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and set her beer on the table. "Okay, then." She stood up from the couch and started gathering up some books that had been scattered to the floor during the search for Stella.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Cleaning up," Lorelai replied curtly. She walked over to the bookshelf in the corner of the room to shelve the books.

"I'll help you," he offered. He stood up from the couch and started picking up some throw pillows.

"You don't have to," she replied, not turning around.

"I don't mind."

Lorelai gathered a few more books from the floor and walked back to the bookshelf. "It's fine, I got it."

Her shortness, her tone, her body language, her sudden need to busy herself with cleaning... he wasn't oblivious to the fact that she was annoyed with him.

"Lorelai."

She didn't respond or react to him at all. She finished with the books and walked over to the desk by the front window. She bent down and picked up some papers that had fallen on the floor.

"Lorelai," he said louder.

Lorelai turned around to face him and tersely replied, "What, Luke?"

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset. I just have a lot of cleaning to do."

"Lorelai, come on."

Lorelai sighed and gestured to the door. "You can go, you know, if you have other things to do. I invited you here to find the chick, and we found the chick, so... you don't have to help me clean up. I'm fine. I can handle it."

Luke walked over and stood directly in front of her. "Is that what you want?" he asked calmly. "You want me to go?"

"Yes," was her immediate reply. And then she stared at him for a few seconds, folded her arms across her chest, took a deep breath, and then gently shook her head as she admitted, "No."

"Good, 'cause I don't really wanna go home and wonder all night why you're mad at me," he replied. "Which you clearly are, so don't try to pretend you're not."

"I'm not mad, I'm just frustrated," Lorelai told him before exhaling a sigh. She decided to try one more time to get him to open up to her. If he wouldn't admit what he was really thinking when she'd invited him over - she wasn't buying the Rory story - she'd try the diner angle again. "What was going on with you at the diner earlier?"

She saw him glance down at the ground uncomfortably.

"When we were on the floor behind the counter," she continued, "the way you were looking at me was more than just gratitude for helping you pick out paint colors." Lorelai unfolded her arms from her chest and pressed her palms together, begging, "Please just tell me what was going through your head. That's all I'm asking... just say it."

Luke tensed up with nervousness. He hadn't expected her to call him out on what had happened behind the counter once, let alone twice. He assumed they'd just never discuss it again, like all the other times they'd shared a special moment that they'd then pretend never happened.

Luke rubbed his temple, unsure of how to respond, and then finally looked at her. "I don't know, I was just... and you were... and it was..." he stammered, and then he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "And we were looking at each other, and there was a moment where I..."

"Where you what?" Lorelai prompted him, her voice soft and hopeful that they were finally getting somewhere.

"Where I wanted to... where I thought we _both_ maybe wanted to..." His voice trailed off, and then he shrugged. "I don't know."

Lorelai groaned. "Luke, come on, just say it. It's on the tip of your tongue, I know it is! Wanted to what? Wanted to...?"

"Kiss, okay?" he quickly muttered. "Geez. There, I said it!"

"Aha, I knew it!" she exclaimed, raising her arms victoriously in the air, and then shook her head in disbelief. "Geez, it's like pulling teeth to get you to say anything. It's painful. I hope you tip your dentist."

Luke huffed out a breath. "Well, if you knew the answer, why'd you need me to say it?"

"I _presumed_ the answer, I didn't know for sure," she corrected him. "I needed you to confirm it, and now you have, so thank you."

"You're welcome," Luke muttered, and then awkwardly shifted his feet. "Sooo... I confirmed it. Now what?" he asked, prepared for her to let him down, to explain that she was flattered but wasn't interested, to head home with his tail between his legs.

Lorelai shrugged nonchalantly. "Now you try again."

Surprised, Luke cocked his head to the side. "Try again?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "To kiss you?"

"Yeah, it didn't go so well for you at the diner," Lorelai said. "Maybe you'll have better luck here."

Luke couldn't tell if she was joking. "Seriously?"

"Unless that moment has passed and you don't want to anymore," Lorelai said. "Then you can head home, and I'll get back to cleaning the house, and we can pretend nothing at all happened tonight besides you and me picking out paint colors and then looking for a baby chick."

And it finally hit him that the reason she had been trying to get him to talk things out was because she was on the same page. The cynical image his mind had been picturing was that she was tired of these little moments they'd have once in awhile, so she'd get him to admit his interest, she'd politely turn him down and say they should just be friends, and there'd forever be awkwardness between them. That, however, was clearly not the case.

With that, Luke's nervousness faded away and he took a confident step toward her. "So, you're officially inviting me to try again?"

Lorelai swallowed hard as he moved closer to her, her heart suddenly racing with excitement. "Mmhmm."

Luke stared into her eyes as he rested his hands on her waist. "Okay, I'll try again." He leaned toward her and their lips met in a soft but passionate kiss that sent a jolt of electricity through his body.

Luke pulled back from her, waiting to see her reaction, looking for some sort of reassurance... a confirmation that she'd felt the same spark he'd felt when their lips came together.

Lorelai was quiet and still, her eyes fixated on his shirt as she processed what was happening. She'd invited it, she'd wanted it, but now she needed a moment to take it all in.

"Lorelai," he said softly, and she lifted her head to look at him.

She looked into his eyes, and then her gaze drifted down to his lips, wanting to feel their soft, gentle, welcoming touch again. She leaned in and they shared a second kiss, soft and tender, slightly longer than the first.

Lorelai pulled back from him, a small smile on her lips. "This is happening."

Luke nodded in agreement. "Yeah, this is definitely happening."

His hands were still on her waist and he pulled her closer, their lips connecting again for a third kiss. The kiss quickly deepened and their lips parted, and when she felt his tongue brush against hers, she moaned into the kiss. Tingles rushed down her spine, multiplying by the second as his tongue continued to delicately massage hers. Their arms were wrapped around each other tightly, and their passionate kiss continued until they needed to catch their breaths.

They were panting heavily as they stared at each other, and Luke leaned in close to her. "Lorelai," he whispered as he combed his fingers through her wavy hair.

"Upstairs," she whispered.

"Are you sure?"

Lorelai nodded eagerly and kissed him before taking his hand and leading him to the staircase.

They barely made it into the bedroom before her hands were pawing at him trying to unbutton his flannel. When she finally undid all the buttons, she pushed the shirt down over his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She quickly pushed off his hat and pulled his t-shirt up over his head.

"God, look at you," Lorelai said with wide eyes, fascinated by his toned upper body. She caressed his chest and abs, and then squeezed his firm biceps. "Either serving food and pouring coffee does wonders for muscle buildage, or someone works out."

"It's a combo of both."

"So, as a regular customer for quite some time, I'm partially responsible for the development of these babies," Lorelai said, squeezing his biceps again.

Luke smiled. "Yup." He reached for the hem of her shirt, and she quickly raised her hands in the air.

He pulled her shirt off and tossed it behind him, and he became mesmerized by the sight of her in her bra. Lorelai smiled slyly as she reached her hands behind her and unclasped her bra, watching his reaction as she let it fall to the floor.

"Dear God," he murmured. He placed his hand on her ribs and slid it upward, capturing her breast from below, and then leaned in to cover it with his mouth.

Lorelai moaned softly as his tongue moved in gentle circles around her nipple, and then even louder when he flicked the tip of his tongue against it. "Oh, God, Luke," she moaned, and she clutched onto his arms to steady herself.

They'd been standing next to the bed, and slowly made their way onto it. She lay on her back, and he climbed on top of her, straddling her body with his knees. His mouth returned to her breasts and began alternating between them as she ran her hands through his hair.

She was in disbelief that this was happening. She had planned to come home and put on pajamas and watch some TV alone, and now Luke's tongue was lapping at her breasts and his teeth were gently tugging on her nipples. It felt like some sort of bizarre dream.

But it wasn't... it was real, and it was hot, and it felt good. _Really_ good. Her body was throbbing from head to toe.

Luke pressed a trail of kisses down from her chest to her stomach, wanting to feel every inch of her skin with his lips. He kissed back up to her neck and began sucking on it as her hand rested on the back of his head, fisting his hair between her fingers as she moaned contently.

When he finally lifted his head and looked at her, she cradled his face with her hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Pants... off," she muttered against his lips.

"Mine or yours?" he asked.

"All pants off," she said before kissing him again, then added, "And shoes. We forgot about the shoes."

Luke sat up on the bed, swinging his legs over the side to take his shoes off. Lorelai hugged one knee to her chest and untied and removed her shoe and sock, then did the same for the other foot, throwing everything over the side of the bed to the floor.

Once all footwear was removed, Luke stood up from the bed and turned to look at her. She unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them, and then he helped pull the jeans and her underwear down her legs. He tossed them aside, and then spent a good minute or so just devouring her body with his eyes, memorizing every curve, every freckle, every beautiful inch of her.

She watched him silently with a small smile on her lips. Despite how badly she wanted him to touch her, she found it cute that he was taking some time just to look at her.

He finally leaned down and kissed her deeply, and then whispered against her lips, "You're absolutely perfect."

"Thank you," she muttered before kissing him again, and she tugged on the waistband of his jeans. "Off."

Luke stood back up next to the bed, and Lorelai watched him intently, twirling a finger in her hair, nibbling impatiently on her bottom lip. He unbuckled his belt. He unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled down the zipper. Down, finally, went the jeans, along with whatever he was wearing beneath them. Boxers, briefs, boxer briefs... she didn't have a chance to confirm.

There he stood in front of her... tall, naked, muscular, hard. _Very_ hard. He watched as she did the same thing that he'd just done... her eyes moved up and down his naked body, just taking it all in.

Finally, she beckoned him closer with her finger, and he leaned over her. She pulled him into a deep kiss before whispering, "You're pretty perfect yourself."

"Thanks." The arousal coursing through his veins felt like nothing he'd ever felt before. He was still in shock, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Lorelai Gilmore was naked in front of him, that this was actually happening.

Lorelai nodded her head toward the nightstand. "Can you grab a condom? Top drawer."

Luke pulled open the drawer and surveyed the contents, finally spotting the box. "Got 'em."

He retrieved one, put it on quickly, and then joined her on the bed, hovering over her on his forearms. He kissed her tenderly for a few moments as her hands stroked up and down his sides. When he pulled back, he smiled down at her. "So..."

"So... this is happening," she said, smiling back up at him. "Like, it's _really_ happening."

"Yes, it is," he agreed.

"You came over to look for a chick, and now we're naked in my bed. Never could've predicted that sequence of events tonight."

"Me, either," he replied. "Second thoughts?"

"Nope, just the one."

"Which is..." he prompted her.

"That I'm so turned on right now I'm about to explode," she said with a seductive smile. "That's the only thought my mind can focus on at the moment."

Luke smirked and leaned down to kiss her, deep and passionate, and when they separated, he reached down and guided his hardness to her center.

He dragged the head along her slit, and her soft, sexy moan sent a shiver down his spine. He let his tip slightly penetrate her to coat it in her wetness, and then pulled it back and gently rubbed it against her folds and clit.

Lorelai's eyes were closed, focusing on every tingle of arousal that rushed through her body as he touched her. He was watching her face closely, observing what she liked and how she responded to his actions.

When he started moving down on the bed, Lorelai's eyes fluttered open. "Wow, pulling out all the stops. Trying to make a great first impression, huh?"

"Yup." Luke spread her legs a little, and then looked at her. "Objections?"

Lorelai sucked her lower lip into her mouth and shook her head. "Nope."

Luke lowered his mouth between her legs, and spent a few minutes exploring her with his lips and tongue, paying generous attention to her clit as she groaned and moaned her approval. He loved that she was vocal in bed, loved knowing that she was enjoying herself.

When he finally pulled back from her sex, he kissed his way up her body and lightly nibbled on her neck for a moment. Her body was quivering with excitement and pleasure and the anticipation of him being inside of her. God, she couldn't remember ever needing someone inside of her as badly as she needed him in this moment.

"Luke," she whimpered, and he lifted his head to meet her gaze. "Luke, please."

He positioned himself at her opening and began inching into her, both of them groaning with pleasure as her warmth surrounded him. They exchanged smiles, both savoring the euphoric feeling of their connection, and then he kissed her before he began thrusting into her.

Her mouth fell open and her moans filled the room as he gave her his entire length with each thrust. He was reveling in the sounds of her pleasure, of her blue lustful eyes staring into his, of the feeling of her hands caressing his body. Everything about this moment was as perfect as he'd imagined it would be.

He made sure she climaxed first before allowing himself to finish, then he moved off of her to lie on the bed beside her.

Lorelai cuddled up to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "That was amazing."

"Incredible." He wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head against his chest. "I can't believe that just happened."

"Same here."

"No regrets, though, right?" he hesitantly asked.

Lorelai lifted her head to look at him. "Of course not. If there were, I wouldn't be thinking right now about how badly I want it to happen again."

His lips curved into a sly smile. "Really?"

"Yeah. Don't you?"

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you have no idea."

Lorelai smiled. "Good."

They were both quiet for a moment before Luke said, "I, uh, should probably get cleaned up."

"Okay." Lorelai moved off of him so he could get up. She watched as he got off the bed, picked up something from the floor, and headed out of the room toward the bathroom.

Lorelai got off the bed, threw on a pair of sexy underwear and one of her lacy camisoles, and then sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to return to the bedroom.

She heard a noise, and it took her a few seconds to realize that it was a door opening and closing downstairs. With wide eyes, Lorelai jumped off the bed and ran to the top of the staircase.

"Rory?" Lorelai called. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, I forgot my toothbrush," Rory replied, already halfway up the stairs. "What happened downstairs? It's a disaster."

"I'll get the toothbrush!" Lorelai exclaimed loudly. "You don't need to come up, I got it!"

"I'm almost up." Rory continued to the top of the stairs, and saw Lorelai in her lingerie. "What are you wearing?"

"Uh, pajamas." Lorelai started walking backwards toward the bathroom, and spread her arms to block the door. "I'll get your toothbrush for you."

Rory followed her to the door, her eyes narrowed with confusion. "What's going on?"

The bathroom door opened behind Lorelai, and Luke appeared directly behind her. "What did you yell about a toothbrush?" Luke asked, and then he froze like a deer in headlights. "Rory." His face instantly turned red with embarrassment.

Rory's eyes widened. "Luke!"

Lorelai instinctively covered Rory's eyes with her hands. "Don't look, he's naked!"

"Oh, my God!" Rory exclaimed, and quickly turned around to face away from them. "Why is he naked?"

"I'm not naked," Luke insisted.

Rory grimaced and took a few steps forward. "Oh, God, he sounds naked. _Why_ is Luke at our house naked?!"

"I'm NOT naked!" Luke repeated.

Lorelai glanced back at Luke and down at his lower half, and exhaled a sigh of relief that he was wearing a pair of boxer briefs. "Oh, thank God," she muttered, and then said to Rory, "He's not naked... he's just half naked."

"Why did you think he _was_ naked?" Rory asked, still facing away from them.

"Because he was naked when he went in there, so I just assumed he'd be naked when he came out," Lorelai replied, and then grimaced slightly as she waited for Rory's reaction.

"Wait, what?" Rory asked, and she slowly turned around. She looked at Lorelai, and then at Luke, and then back at Lorelai. "Are you guys about to... or did you guys just..." She shook her head and quickly turned around again. "Oh, my God."

Lorelai exhaled a sigh as she walked over and put her hands on Rory's shoulders. "Honey... can you go wait for me downstairs so we can talk?" she asked calmly. "I'll get your toothbrush and meet you down there."

Rory nodded her head and obligingly headed down the steps, still shielding her eyes with one hand.

Lorelai walked back over to Luke in the bathroom doorway, grimacing apologetically. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't expecting her to come home."

"No, I'm sorry for opening the door... I didn't hear her out here."

"I have to go talk to her," Lorelai said. "Can you hang in the bedroom for a few minutes?"

"Maybe I should just go," Luke offered. "Make it easier."

Lorelai shook her head and reached for his hand. "I don't want you to go yet," she said softly. "Can you stay? Please?"

Luke felt a sense of relief that she wasn't freaking out about this as much as he thought she would be. He nodded. "Okay."

Lorelai glanced down at his lower half. "By the way," she whispered, and ran a finger along the waistband of his boxer briefs. "You look good in these."

Luke smiled and ran his thumb over the strap of her lacy lingerie. "Back at ya."

Lorelai stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed him. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Luke nodded, and he walked to the bedroom to wait for her.

Lorelai walked into the bathroom, retrieved her robe from the bathroom door and put it on, grabbed Rory's toothbrush, and headed downstairs.

When Lorelai finally returned back to the bedroom 15 minutes later, Luke anxiously stood up from the bed. "What happened? Is she mad? Does she hate me?"

Lorelai smirked as she took off her robe and tossed it into the closet. "No, she's not mad, and she doesn't hate you, or me. She was just in a severe state of shock."

"I can imagine."

"We talked it out, she's fine. I promised I'd let her know ahead of time if you're gonna be here to prevent anything remotely close to that happening again."

"Did she go back next door?"

"Yes, and she said she'd call first if she needed to come back for anything else tonight."

Luke exhaled a sigh. "I feel awful. Things are gonna be weird now."

"No, they're not," Lorelai assured him. "If you had been naked, then yes, very weird. But you weren't, and she's seen you shirtless before at the lake, so it's nothing new."

"Seeing me shirtless in public at the lake is a lot different than seeing me shirtless in her house after sleeping with her mom," Luke pointed out.

"Okay, point taken, but she's a big girl, Luke," Lorelai told him. "Don't worry about it. We're gonna set up some new ground rules for the house to make sure she's comfortable and we're comfortable, and it'll be fine."

Luke sat down on the bed, and Lorelai moved to stand in front of him. As he rested his hands on her waist, she twirled her fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck.

"What are you thinking?" Lorelai asked him after he'd been quiet for a few moments.

Luke looked up at her. "When I said before that I wanted it to happen again, I didn't mean I just wanted _that_ to happen again. I want all of it, you know? Us in a relationship... not just sex."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes, confused that he thought he had to clarify that. "I know that."

"You do?"

"Luke, I know you're not a one night stand guy, I can tell," Lorelai told him. "You're a relationship guy." She put her hand on her chest. "And _I'm_ not a one night stand girl. If I didn't think tonight was about more than just sex, none of that would've just happened."

"Okay, good... that's good," he said, and a small smile appeared on his lips. "So, then... we're dating? You, me?"

"Well, that's what I told Rory, so unless you want to make a liar out of me, then yes, we are." Lorelai smiled. "Do you wanna make a liar out of me?"

"Nope."

"Okay." Lorelai leaned down to kiss him. "So, then... dating has been confirmed."

Luke nodded. "Okay, good. Great." He paused a moment and rubbed his forehead. "So, I mean, if you want, maybe when we go pick out paint supplies for the diner, we can get some dinner beforehand," he suggested, and then shrugged as he added, "Or after. Whenever. It's up to you. I'm good either way. We can do both, if you want... I know you like to eat. Not that there's anything wrong with that, you look fantastic... _really_ fantastic."

Lorelai had been watching him babble, smiling in amusement, and she said, "You know, you're much smoother in bed than you are asking a girl to dinner."

Luke smiled as he gave an embarrassed shrug. "Yeah, I know... I'll work on it."

"But yes, I'm down for a date of paint supply shopping and dinner." Lorelai rested her hands on his shoulders. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me the truth," Lorelai said. "Why did you really think I invited you over tonight?"

Luke smirked. "I thought you maybe wanted to see me."

Lorelai smiled. "I knew it."

"Then when I got here and saw the chick, I figured I'd read into something that wasn't there and should just let it go."

"And yet even when I asked you point blank, you still denied it," Lorelai said. "I mean, I was giving you the chance to tell me and you didn't... why?"

"I thought you were trying to get me to lay everything on the table so you could put an end to it," Luke admitted. "And I figured if I didn't admit anything then you wouldn't get the chance to reject me." He squeezed her waist as he apologetically added, "Sorry for lying. I just didn't want to make things weird between us."

Lorelai nodded understandingly. "I get it. You're forgiven."

"Thanks."

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards until his back hit the mattress. She lay on top of him and pressed her lips to his for a long, passionate kiss. When she finally pulled back from him, she said, "So, as previously noted, this is an actual relationship and is not purely carnal... but can we have another round of that super hot sex?"

Luke smiled and he rolled their bodies over so that he was on top of her. "You read my mind."

. . . . .

. . . . .

 **The End**

 **Author's Note:** Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate all the comments! :)


End file.
